Courtney Rodkins
Biography Courtney Rodkins (born March 21, 2027) is the daughter of Christopher and Annabelle and the sister of Alexander, Josephine and Thomas. She is diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes at age 10. She Goes To Dates With Enrique Page. To help to improve her behavior, Annabelle and Christopher tried Behavior Modification Camp, Military School, Boot Camp, Theraputic Boarding School and Residential Treatment Center. Appearance She has pale skin, long, brown hair tied to pigtails and blue eyes. She wears a graphic heart t-shirt, bright-colored jeans, and pink Vans sneakers. Her sleepwear is Hello Kitty pajamas and a pink dressing gown. For her premiere of I Married a Queen, she wears a purple long-sleeved top, blue skinny jeans, and blue Converse sneakers. In the episode Thomas Has Returned to the Dark Side, she was shown wearing a floral blue dress, white tights, and pink mary-janes. She has long hair and has Monster High hair clips. In the revisited episode, she wears a yellow shirt with black words that said "Diabetic and proud!", blue jeans and black Converse sneakers. Her sleepwear in the revisited episode consists of a pink Patrick Star meme t-shirt from Hot Topic, pink pajama pants and white socks. Personality Roles The Nutcracker JR...Clara Cheaper by the Dozen JR...Ann Gilbreth Wilson Les Miserables JR...Young Cosette Wicked JR...Elphaba Maleficent JR...Young Maleficent Birthday Parties *1st birthday- *2nd birthday- *3rd birthday- *4th birthday-Alice in Wonderland birthday party *5th birthday-L.O.L. Surprise birthday party *6th birthday-Glitter birthday party *7th birthday-Hello Kitty-themed birthday party *8th birthday-Harvey Street Kids-themed birthday party *9th birthday-Monster High-themed birthday party *10th birthday-'90s-themed birthday party *11th birthday-Ever After High-themed birthday party *12th birthday-Twelve Forever-themed birthday party *13th birthday-My Mad Fat Diary-themed birthday party *14th birthday-Girl Meets World-themed birthday party *15th birthday-Steven Universe-themed birthday party *16th birthday-Zoey 101-themed birthday party *17th birthday-Harry Potter-themed birthday party *18th birthday-Sailor Moon-themed birthday party *19th birthday-Spice Girls-themed birthday party *20th birthday-The Breakfast Club-themed birthday party Family Tree *Father: Christopher Rodkins (2000-) *Mother: Annabelle Rodkins (née: Gregor) (1993-) *Brothers: Alexander Rodkins (2021-), Thomas Rodkins (2033-), Keisha, Alaysha, Poppy *Sisters: Josephine Rodkins (2025-), Damarion, Finn, Nigel *Aunts: Giselle Ferris (née: Gregor) (1994-), Michelle Sullivan (née: Gregor) (1996-), Artemis Wheeler (née: Rodkins) (2001-), Athena Finlock (née: Rodkins) (2001-), Brianna Goode (née: Gregor) (2002-), Geraldine "Gerald" Gem (née: Rodkins) (2007-), Emily Marshall (née: Rodkins, Jr.) (2009-) and Susan Carter (née: Gregor) (2011-) *Uncles: Simon Gregor, Jr. (1990-), Joshua Gregor (1997-), David Gregor (2001-), Lucas Rodkins (2002-), Charles Finlock (2002-2036), Desmond Brock-Finlock (2003-), Samuel Rodkins (2004-), Finn Gregor (2005-), Alistair Rodkins (2006-), Michael Gregor (2008-), Edward Rodkins (2010-), Paul Rodkins, Jr. (2012-) and Mason Gregor (2015-) *Cousins: Lilian Gregor (2013-), Simon Gregor III (2015-), Cheyenne Gregor (2017-), Emma Gregor (2019-), Roger Ferris (2020-), Paula Ferris (2020-), Hazel Goode (2021-), Tate Gregor (2022-), Steven Gregor (2024-), Marcie Finlock (2025-), Hadley Gregor (2026-), Archer Gem (2027-), Emery Finlock (2027-) Amber Gregor (2028-), Kimberly Goode (2029-), Alexis Gregor (2029-), Jasmine Gregor (2029-), Reginald Finlock (2030-), Winifred Gregor (2030-), Kiana Finlock (2031-), Emilly Marshall III (2033-), Prudence Goode (2034-), Neve Finlock (2035-), Paul Rodkins III (2036-) and Dave Gregor (2036-) *Grandmothers: Emily Gregor (née: Tobin) (1977-) and Victoria Rodkins (née: Houghton) (1966-) *Grandfathers: Simon Gregor (1978-) and Paul Rodkins (1965-) *Grandaunts: Prudence Charleston (née: Houghton) (1968-), Marilyn Piper (née: Houghton) (1973-), Winifred Gilmore (née: Tobin) (1979-), Beatrice Kone (née: Tobin) (1980-), Shirley Anne Trainor (née: Houghton) (1981-), *Granduncles: Joseph Houghton (1971-), Chandler Tobin (1975-), Kurt Tobin (1977-), Charleston Houghton (1978-), *Great-grandmothers: Lillian Tobin (née: Hamilton) (1952-2026) and Marisol Houghton (née: Mogul) (1945-2020) *Great-grandfathers: Montgomery Hamilton (1951-2028) and Edward Houghton (1944-2031) Relationships Christopher Rodkins: She hates her father when he tries to feed her. Annabelle Rodkins: She hates her mother when she tries to feed her. Alexander Rodkins: She likes her brother back when she was 6 years old. Josephine Rodkins: She hates her with all her hate. That's because when Josephine smokes crack and pot, Courtney yells "STOP DOING DRUGS", then kicks her leg. Thomas Rodkins: She hates him with all her hate. Joshua Gregor: She tends to like him but hates him when he tries to feed her. Giselle Gregor: She tends to like her but hates her when she tries to feed her. Emma Gregor: Tate Gregor: Steven Gregor: Hadley Gregor: Amber Gregor: Alexis Gregor: Jasmine Gregor: Michael Gregor: Lisa Wynn: Courtney and Lisa were friends back in the days when they were at school. Isla Jersey: Courtney and Isla are friends at Ballet Class. Willow Fosio: Courtney and Willow are friends since at Ballet Class. Ellery Catley: Courtney and Ellery were friends back in the days when they were about 5 years old. Mackenzie Vajsar: Courtney and Mackenzie were friends back in the days when they were about 10 years old. Jasmine Rice: Courtney and Jasmine were friends since they were at school. Quotes Supernanny: The Theory Animated *"I have been in a lot of disabiliy centers after I was diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes." ~ Courtney telling the TT10. *"The reason why I wore my Diabetic and proud shirt? It's because I have Diabetes." ~ Courtney admitting that she has Diabetes. *"I hate trick-or-treating. What's the point if you get free candy, anyways? Trick-or-treating is for sugar-hunting children that can eat sugar so much, it gives them not only diabetes, but also cavities. Diabetes is where you get too much glucose or sugar in your whole entire body. Eat too much sugar, you die!" ~ Courtney talking about trick-or-treating *"You know, after I was diagnosed, I can't go trick-or-treating anymore. I used to go trick-or-treating, until I was diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes." ~Courtney about her memories of trick-or-treating until she was diagnosed *"I have a What-If counterpart who didn't have diabetes." ~ Courtney about her What-If counterpart Trivia *Her full name is Courtney Frieda Rodkins **Her first name is named after Courtney Hadwin, an English singer and her middle name is named after a friend of Annabelle's named Frieda Hillsworth. *She is diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes when she was 10. *She receives coal for Christmas 2038. *For Halloween 2038, she was dressed as Apple White from the Ever After High franchise. *For Halloween 2044, she is dressed as Addison from Zombies. *For Christmas 2044, she received a Stranger Things DVD, a Raven’s Home DVD, a Stranger Things names t-shirt, colored pencils, stud earrings from Claire’s and a Madonna album. *Her favorite TV channels are BBC, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon and Disney Channel. *Her favorite color is pink *Her favorite movie is Cheaper by the Dozen *Her favorite TV shows are Littlest Pet Shop and BBC's Ghosts *Her nickname was "Courtie" (by Alexander), "Courteze" (by Josephine) and "Crazy b****" (by Thomas) *She is a fan of Ever After High, Littlest Pet Shop, Barbie and Sailor Moon. *She refuses to eat her food, which threatens her health. At the age of 10, she was diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes. *She receives a Hilda book, Carrie by Stephen King, Unikitty keychain, a Zoey 101 DVD, an iPhone X, a Mean Girls DVD, a Unikitty plush and a The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy DVD for her 13th birthday. *She hates bugs and her pesky brother, Thomas. *She is afraid of bugs, which she has Entomophobia when she discovered a beetle in her closet when she was six years old. *Her favorite store/brand is Justice *Her favorite candy is Laffy Taffy *Her favorite book is Gossip Girl *Her favorite songs are "Stand By You", "Gotta Tell You", "Buy The Stars" and "Summertime Sadness". *Her favorite singers are Marina and the Diamonds, Katy Perry and Lana Del Rey. *She has the same brain mixed with these children (well-behaved and/or amok-running) with type 1 diabetes: **Cassandra Ryder-Butter from Ryder-Butter Family Revisited **Wolf Valentine from the Valentine Family **Wanda Kiejliches from the Kiejliches Family **Alda Kiranoko from the Kiranoko Family **Douglas Kon from the Kon Family **Anna Benningham from the Benningham Family **Edna Chand from the Chand Family **Lilith Pope from the Pope Family **Moo Chong from the Chong Family **Amy Dorsie from the Dorsie Family **Tasha Granger from the Granger Family **Aaron Ray from the Ray Family **Cecily Regunal from the Regunal Family **Lisa Slavin from the Slavin Family **Ice Carion from the Carion Family **Mulan Hattons from the Hattons Family **Ava Hopewell from the Hopewell Family **Trainor Hussain from the Hussain Family **Ulysses Jurgen from the Jurgen Family **Chin-Ho Thon from the Thon Family **Sid Tunayatte from the Tunayatte Family *The following books Courtney owns and has on her bookshelf: **''Wings'' by Aprilynne Pike **''Divergent'' by Veronica Roth **''Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Fabulous Life'' by Rachel Renée Russell **''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' by Roald Dahl **''Matilda'' by Roald Dahl **''As If'' by Mary Hooper **''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' by Jeff Kinney **''Marked'' by Kristin Cast and P. C. Cast **''Monster High: Back and Deader Than Ever'' by Lisi Harrison **''All These Things I've Done'' by Gabrielle Zevin **''Pretties'' by Scott Westerfeld **''Uglies'' by Scott Westerfeld **''Specials'' by Scott Westerfeld **''Gossip Girl'' by Cecily von Ziegesar **''Bad Girls Don't Die'' by Katie Alender **''Simon's Hook'' by Karen Gedig Burnett **''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'' by J.K. Rowling **''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' by J.K. Rowling **''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' by J.K. Rowling **''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' by J.K. Rowling **''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' by J.K. Rowling **''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' by J.K. Rowling **''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' by J.K. Rowling **''Newes from the Dead'' by Mary Hooper *She had a collection of CDs for her room: ** *She currently attends Hillston Academy for Students Aged 11 Through 18, after Supernanny's visit, she turns good and currently attends it. *She was expelled from Scissett Middle School for violent behavior towards a male student for making fun of her for having diabetes. Future Category:Pre-teens Category:Girls Category:Females Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Children Category:People Category:People born in 2027 Category:People born in March Category:People from UK Category:People from England Category:Children from UK Category:Children from England Category:Girls from UK Category:Girls from England Category:People who got coal for Christmas Category:Girls who got coal for Christmas Category:Behavior Modification Camp Attendees Category:People with Type 1 Diabetes Category:Amok Runners Category:People with Brown Hair Category:People with Blue Eyes Category:People with Pale Skin